Mientras Dormías
by Maron-chan2
Summary: Sakura una simple boletera. El chico de sus sueños en coma y un romance mientras él dormía, ¿qué pasará en está historia?


Nota: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura pertenecen al Grupo Clamp y está historia sin fines de lucro de un fan para fans busca solo entretenerlos.  
La historia original pertenece a Caravan Pictures.

* * *

Este es un Universo Alterno y es probable que las personalidades de los protagonistas varíen según la historia.

* * *

_**Cómo vivir una vida monótona**_

Mi historia es un poco difícil de creer¡ni yo misma lo creo aún! Pasé de ser la solterona que trabajaba en el metro, a ser la futura esposa del hombre que siempre había soñado tener. Pero creo que estoy yendo muy rápido. Comencemos desde el principio.

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, vivo completamente sola en la superpoblada ciudad de Tokio. Se preguntarán ¿y mi familia? Lamento decir que no tengo.

Quiero decir, que alguna vez sí tuve una bonita familia. Éramos muy felices, mi papá, mi mamá, mi hermano y yo. Sin embargo, algo sucedió, creo que fue después de la muerte de mamá que mi familia ya no se veía como antes. ¡Y vaya que ya no era como antes! Mi hermano tiempo después de la muerte de mamá se mudó al extranjero, aún sigo en contacto con él. Papá cinco años más tarde también murió, yo lo cuidé hasta el último día de su vida. Puedo decir que todavía lo extraño mucho pero sé que está mucho mejor en compañía de mamá en el cielo. Y ¿yo? Pues me quedé sola en una casa demasiado grande para mí en Tomoeda. Puse un anuncio que se vendía, mandé parte del dinero a Touya. Y gracias al resto, pude comprarme un departamento en un lugar decente en el centro de Tokio, cerca del lugar en donde trabajo.

¿Interesante¡Para nada! Hasta ese momento mi vida era muy monótona. Todos los días era la misma rutina. Me levantaba muy temprano, desayunaba, pasaba más de diez horas en una cabina recibiendo el pago por un boleto para el tren, llegaba a casa, cenaba y terminaba viendo alguna película en la televisión. ¡Sí, lo sé! Mi vida es patética.

Fue un día de esos en que parecía que ni un huracán cambiaría el curso de mi vida, cuando apareció él. El hombre más guapo que se podrían imaginar, tenía piel blanca, cabello negro y unos impresionantes ojos azules detrás de unos lentes que se notaban de marca. Vestía un traje, eso me hacía suponer que iba hacia el trabajo. Me sonrió a través de la ventana, supongo que habré puesto una cara de idiota cuando hizo eso, porque después me dijo: "No puedo irme si no me das mi boleto", traté de procesar la información pero seguía reteniendo la moneda que me había dado y lo veía como si fuera de otro mundo. Quiero decir ¡realmente existían esa clase de hombres en este universo? Era un adonis ante mis ojos, aunque en opinión de mi compañera de cabina, era simpático pero nada más. Lo volví a ver y volvió a decirme: "Ya te di el dinero, ahora tú me das el boleto. Dinero-Boleto." En ese momento sentí toda la sangre que se me subía a la cabeza. Ahora ese hombre pensaría que era alguna clase de idiota. ¡Dios, jamás me había sentido tan avergonzada en toda mi vida! Le di el dichoso boleto y se marchó con un seco "Gracias".

A partir de ese día, veía a ese hombre venir caminar hacia mí, comprar su boleto y marcharse, dejándome a mí en las nubes por sólo oler su costosa colonia. Era mi amor platónico, un amor que jamás llegaría a suceder. Siempre me imaginaba que éramos algo más que... pensándolo realmente ¿qué éramos¡Ah, sí! Un par de desconocidos, que el único lazo que nos unía era un tren. Pero mi imaginación que lograba llegar muy alto, me decía que un día tal vez, él me diría más que un áspero "gracias" y me invitaría a cenar. ¡Claro! Hasta el día de hoy sigo esperando ese momento YoY.

El frío de Diciembre ya se podía sentir en Tokio. Las fiestas navideñas también se podían oler a la vuelta de la esquina. No me gustaba está época, por eso era de las pocas que trabajaban en días festivos. Solo piénsenlo. Era eso, o quedarme en casa comiendo y viendo alguna película navideña, completamente SOLA.

Por lo menos recibía paga extra, aunque de todos modos no tenía con quién gastarlo. Aún tenía que comprar algunos regalos de Navidad, no soporto como se ponen los compradores en estás fiestas, de tan solo imaginar que tengo que pelearme con cinco mujeres por un suéter que vale 2,000 yenes se me pone la piel de gallina.

Me suele pasar que cuando pienso mucho se me pasa la hora muy rápido. En esos momentos cojo mis cosas, guardo el dinero y cierro la cabina, me despido de algunos compañeros que trabajan en el turno de la noche y voy directo a casa.

Vivo en el segundo piso, el departamento es pequeño, pero suficiente para que viva una persona, incluso creo que es un poco más grande, considerando que los departamentos en Tokio son demasiados estrechos y diminutos.

El edificio tiene cuatro pisos, cada piso tiene dos inquilinos, eso hace un total de ocho familias viviendo en él. Ja! Es gracioso nunca fui muy buena con las matemáticas en la escuela.

Los inquilinos del piso uno tal vez sean los más raros, sobre todo el hijo del dueño del edificio. Toguro Kazuma Jr., vive enamorado de mí, pero realmente es un pobre idiota y es demasiado pedante para mi gusto, es decir, ni siquiera es simpático.

¡Oh, por Dios¿Por qué siempre tiene que esperar a que llegue a casa? Kazuma me miró con una sonrisa tonta. No sé ni siquiera lo que dijo, pero le respondí un "vete a casa Toguro" y le cerré la puerta en su cara. ¡Ah! Eso fue algo que necesité. Lo sé, lo sé un tanto cruel para el pobre de Toguro-san pero no tenía ánimos de escuchar a un sujeto que comienza a hablar que le gustan las mujeres que utilizan ropa interior negra.

Me senté en el sofá y miré por la ventana como los copos de nieve iban cayendo uno a uno sobre el frío asfalto. Y pensé en ese momento que mi vida, necesitaba algo de emoción, algo que la hiciera un poco más interesante, sólo algo pequeño, creo que con eso me conformaría. Apagué todas las luces, me cambié y comencé a dormir, pensando que aquella idea nunca se iba a ser realidad. Pues lo cierto es que estaba muyyyyyyyy equivocada, creo que mi deseo fue tan fuerte que hizo que mi vida diera un giro casi de 360 grados. Pero por ese entonces solo podía esperar a que llegará y pasara otro día.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Holaaaaaaaa! Cuánto tiempo sin leernos¿verdad? Me extrañaron? Jiji...en fin vuelvo con otra historia, pero está basada en una película del mismo nombre, una película que de verdad me encantó. Un reparto excelente (Sandra Bullock y Bill Pullman, entre otros) y una comedia ligera. Realmente espero poder plasmar esas imágenes cómicas, ya que resulta más difícil escribir esas escenas que verlas por televisión, pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo!

Lamento decir que no contendrá aquellas imágenes un tanto sugerentes...jiji...las parejas pues ya se darán cuenta cuando lean...les dejo en suspenso...Jiji...soy mala!

Tal vez me demore en actualizar, no lo sé todo depende de mi inspiración y mis ánimos de escribir (y si me consigo la película...jo! n¬n).

Un beso a todos y que pasen esté año tal bien o mejor que el anterior.

No se olviden de dejar un review si?

**Maron-chan**


End file.
